


Decisions

by StarrySummers04



Series: Everything Has Changed [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-05
Updated: 2013-08-05
Packaged: 2019-10-06 19:44:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17351432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarrySummers04/pseuds/StarrySummers04
Summary: Jennifer doesn't know what to do about the kiss she shared with Charlie. Having nowhere else to turn, she talks to her mum...





	Decisions

Jennifer's P.O.V

"Hey, mum." I greeted, allowing her to pull me into a hug after I returned from the Burrow.

"Are you okay, sweetie? I heard about the Death Eater attack." She asked.

"Yeah, the Weasley's kept me safe. Physically, I'm absolutely fine. Mentally and emotionally - I'm a bit shaken up." I replied.

"Are you sure? It looks like something is bothering you." My mum commented.

"There is something. A situation and I'm not sure what to do. My head is saying one thing and my heart is saying another." I explained. Usually, I would go to my older sister for relationship advice but she graduated Hogwarts this year and is now busy at work.

"What is it, sweetie? Is it to do with boys?" She questioned. I'm sure she was hoping that it wouldn't be.

"Um, yeah. Charlie Weasley kissed me and I'm not sure what to do." I replied.

"Just be true to yourself." My mum replied. "Do what makes you happy."


End file.
